R27 Moments
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving small but warm and fluffy moments around Tsuna and Reborn, in short it's R27. Irregular updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

 **A/N : Hi guys! I realized I have a lot of short stories or random thoughts for R27 but it's not long enough to be one shots so I decided to post this drabble series! And now, please enjoy the first drabble and don't forget to review ^^**

* * *

Ending the last sentence with a small yawn, he closed the file and placed it on the other stack of files.

He was really exhausted, so he decided it was time for a break. His slender fingers left the pen and went to support his chin. He let his mind go blank as he looked around the room absentmindedly. Sounds of rustling papers caught his attention as his chestnut-brown eyes slowly wandered to the couch where he was sitting on. Reborn was looking through the small stack of paper which most likely is the enemies' information because the raven would never do any paperwork at all. Tsuna had long forgotten that he have been in the room since hours ago. He said he'd wait for him till work is done.

The brunet's gaze slowly crept up and settled on his arms. Gosh, he'll never get sick of watching those arms. They look so warm and strong. And then there was his broad chest too, resulting in the stretched white flag shirt. All these reminded him of when they worked out together or made love together, those muscles rippling and slightly quivering and those deep and low grunts of his. Both sent exciting and pleasurable ripples to the brunet's heart. Tsuna was tempted to tear off the shirt hiding his glorious body.

A tiny and almost unnoticed tint of pink painted his cheeks. He tore his gaze of the raven and picked his pen up just to twirl it around with his fingers. He probably should stop staring. But the brunet's heart was still beating a little wilder than usual rendering him unable to continue his work seriously. Without him noticing, his gaze was once again glued to the raven. Staring at his sideburns and smiling a little, he moved on to his lips.

Tsuna couldn't help but get a little breathless. His lips have always been the feature he loved the most. It was so deliciously sexy he fell into a daze watching them. The way it curls up into his usual smirk now doesn't seem to be any less attractive either. Wait, what? A smirk?

The brunet snapped out of his daze and sensed something different. Subconsciously, he looked up a little and immediately flinched. His heart stopped for a second there as if electricity shot through his whole body from head to toes. His brown eyes met dark ones. He was staring, right at the brunet. Tsuna probably didn't notice his gaze because of the fedora partially hiding his eyes. The raven's gaze was so intense; his concentration centered wholly on the brunet. It was like a staring battle, where they were both engaged in it. Tsuna's heart resumed back to beating, but it was so much faster than before and it felt like his heart was going to leap out.

His whole face flamed up in embarrassment and flushed red. Tsuna was sure he saw a mischievous glint lit his dark eyes and his lips curled up into a wider smirk before he looked away swiftly.

He heard footsteps.

 _Damn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

 **Thank you for all the favourites, follows and lovely reviews ? Here's some cookies for all of you**? ﾟﾍﾪ **or donuts**? ﾟﾍﾩ **! I was hesistant to post this new chapter because no matter how I try to edit it, it still looks realllly bad to me. But since I could no longer do anything to it, I shall post it now! Hope it's a disappointment to you all :')**

* * *

 _'The serotonin in chocolates stimulants endorphin production which creates feelings of happiness and pleasure. In fact, one study showed that melting chocolate in the mouth produces feelings of pleasure longer than that of a passionate kiss.'_

Slender and long fingers made their way to the white truffle laying in the midst of various other chocolates. With the chocolate now in the grasp of the brunet's palm, he slowly unwrapped the piece of wrapper covering the white truffle with a hum, excited to take a look at it and of course a taste of it. Smiling, he popped the white truffle into his mouth, staining the sides his lips while he was at it. Indulging in the pure blissfulness of the sweetness that exploded inside his mouth, his smile grew wider and brighter.

"Mhmm," All the stress piling on him that he collected from all his guardians evaporated like vapour at once, refreshing him with a delightful happiness.

"Oi," A husky voice resonated throughout the room. The brunet unwillingly snapped out of his own little blissful world and glanced over. "I don't see why a mere chocolate can make you that satisfied."

"You just don't get how great chocolates are, Reborn," Tsuna said as his hand made its way to another dark chocolate. "You should try it instead of drinking coffee everyday."

"You know I hate sweet stuffs," Reborn stood up and wound his way to the table.

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuna replied ignorantly.

"Except for you." Reborn retorted with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"H-Hey!" A tint of pink instantly painted Tsuna's cheeks and his hands dropped the third chocolate he was holding. He bent down to pick it up with a huff. When he was up again, Reborn was in front of his table with a smirk. "I'm sure a kiss would make you feel better than a chocolate." The raven leaned forward and initiated a kiss. He got closer and their lips are just a few centimeters away. They could both feel each others' breath tickling them. To the raven's surprise, he was pushed away and the brunet backed off. "The chocolate's still in my mouth and I don't wanna share!" Tsuna sticked a tongue out mischievously.

That ticked Reborn off. Without saying anything, he took a chocolate in hand, opened it fast and consumed it at an even faster speed. Tsuna was dumbfounded at the scene that unfolded right in front of him but was quickly snapped back into reality when he realized his chocolates are vanishing at high speed. He stood up and tried to stop the raven from whatever he was trying to do.

"Hey! stealing my chocolates isn't going to do you any good-Mmmph!" But instead, Tsuna was silenced by a pair of sweet lips that met his own. The brunet's eyes widened and he cursed internally because he was caught off guard. In a battle of dominance between tongues, the raven won, much to the brunet's dissatisfaction. Their tongues mingled with each other as the chocolate inside melted and served as an extra service. The chocolate was melted rather quickly by the constant actions of the tongues. Tsuna realized by the taste that it was dark chocolate, definitely something that Reborn would choose. But the brunet couldn't think straight right now, only wholly focusing on the kiss that was making him go crazy.

They finally broke off, long after the chocolate melted away. A string of saliva was still connecting their lips. Tsuna was out of breath and gasping for air with a flushed face. He glared at Reborn at which the raven treated as a pout.

"I _always_ win." Reborn smirked smugly.

"Y-You bastard!" Tsuna yelled out of frustration from having losing his chocolates and also failing in winning the battle.

But deep down, he had fun. Doubling the pleasure wasn't a bad thing. But he won't be telling the raven. After all, this was bad for his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! Sorry for the late update but do enjoy this chapter! :) I didn't proof read so there's bound to be mistakes. Hope you don't mind! ;)**

* * *

He clicked his tongue, trying to suppress the fury that was threatening to burst out of him, even though it was already slowly seeping out of him.

Reborn gazed intently to his side as he strode across the room with the brunet walking beside him. His eyebrows have been knitted for quite some time now and his footsteps sounded like bullets hitting the ground.

"Hey," Tsuna whispered-said, "What's with the look?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Reborn said with his head facing straight. "I didn't know my unhappiness is bothering you."

The raven raised his chin and looks down at the brunet with arrogant eyes as he smirked directly at the brunet. "Here, is this better?"

"You know I don't mean that." He frowned. "It's just…" He took a few glances around. "People are watching."

"Let them watch." Reborn said as he tore his gaze away from Tsuna. "I don't really care."

 _Plus the one they are looking at is you, not me._

"Reborn-" Tsuna cut off his own words as someone approached them. The brunet smiled and greeted him, "Good evening, Signore Buello."

"Same to you, Vongola Decimo." He answered and slightly glanced down. Reborn noticed the small movement of course and instantly made cracks on the wine glass he was holding. Innocent little tuna didn't notice both incidents that were happening around him.

With a swift movement, Reborn sweep the brunet off his feet and carried him over his shoulders. He said with a smirk before leaving, "Those who stared just now, I'll be sending assassins – ah, wait. I think _I_ will personally go after you and pluck those eyeballs out."

Everyone in the ballroom went pale and those who stared, legs went limp. And Reborn could hear the groans and screams before the noises completely vanished. Oh, how satisfied he felt.

"Hey, Reborn!" The brunet struggled and punched the raven lightly. "What the hell are you doing!" Tsuna yelled. "Let me go already!"

Reborn took big steps and continue walking, totally ignoring the younger male on his shoulders.

"I said hey! Let me down! This is so embarrassing, oh God." Tsuna flushed red.

When they finally reached a corridor where there are no maids or guests, Reborn finally let Tsuna down. The brunet was even redder than before because they met a few guests and maids as well as a few of his guardians before he was finally let down.

"So what was that for!" Tsuna asked.

Without answering, Reborn slammed his hand against the wall right beside Tsuna's head. With a dark and threatening expression, he said, "It's your own fault,"

"What did I do wrong?" Tsuna glared at him.

"-for being so damn sexy." He finished his sentence with a hint of annoyance in them.

"Wha-"

Reborn poked his finger on Tsuna's collarbone. "You attracted too many disgusting old perverts by exposing your collarbone and your neck." Reborn traced down slowly to Tsuna's chest as he suppressed a small groan.

Tsuna finally realized his buttons were done a little low today. Out of the six buttons, there was only four buttoned which means, his neck, collarbone, and half of his chest were exposed.

 _Oh._ So that explains the weird looks other bosses are giving him.

 _But that doesn't mean Reborn should be_ that _angry._

"I should be." Reborn answered as he read his mind. "Because you belong to _me. Everything._ "

Tsuna blushed a little and his mouth was left hanging open. He stunned a little before snapping back to reality. "B-But you don't have to carry me that way! I'm _the_ Vongola Decimo and that's too damn embarrassing, you bastard! There's other consequences th-"

"As if I care," The raven answered and leaned closer. "You are mine and that's all I care." Tsuna flinched as Reborn's breath tickled his neck.

"You're such a sadistic, possessive and stupid bastard." Tsuna sighed and gave in.

"Well, you love this bastard anyways." Reborn smirked.

"Let's go back and apologize already." The brunet tried to turn around but Reborn trapped him by putting both his hands against the wall with Tsuna in the middle. "Hey-"

Their lips clashed and Tsuna instantly knew that no way in hell will he be walking back to that ballroom now.

As he felt icy cold hands slowly creeping up his chest, he sighed.

It was going to be a long _,_ long night.

He prayed hard that he won't be sore tomorrow.

When sunlight pierces through the curtains of Tsuna's room, the brunet woke up, with tons of kiss marks and hickeys _all_ over him. He tried to move, and instantly felt a sting of pain.

His prayers went down the drain.

He rolled his eyes. _So much for not being sore huh?_ He couldn't even walk now.

Tsuna guessed it really was his fault. After all, he was the one who fell in love with the violent, sadistic hitman now sleeping soundly beside him. Did Tsuna mention how damn sexy it was?

"Ha…" Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hmm…" Reborn opened one of his eyes and stared at Tsuna before smirking smugly.

Tsuna understood that look. He was admiring his work and he was very proud of it.

With a thud, Tsuna fell back to the bed.

* * *

 **Review please? Thanks for reading ^^**

 **I created a Wattpad account recently and posted some works on it so if you would, please support me by reading and voting as well as commenting! Just search for Kazue Tsubasa! Thanks so much! Love you guys.**

 **~Kazue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

 **Almost a month of no updates eh? Well it's finally here! Enjoy :3**

* * *

 _ **Winter**_

"Tsuna," A deep voice clearly resonated throughout the room, softly entering the ears of the brunet. "Wake up."

The figure in the bed under the warm comforters could be seen squirming a little, before he stopped entirely and settled down again. Silence returned to the room and one wasn't happy with this.

"I _said_ ," He let out a disgruntled sigh. "Get up already." The raven's dark eyes roamed around the room as they fixed themselves on the bed. No movements, no reactions. He wasn't going to continue on talking to thin air like an idiot.

 _"Tsunayoshi."_ His voice was laced with annoyance with a hint of seriousness. But the brunet knew him too well; he wasn't really _that_ furious or serious yet.

But he also knew if in any way that his tutor needs to repeat himself for one more time, he would be doomed. So without further ado, his brown eyes snapped open and cover was flicked out of the way. He shot up of his bed, but still sitting on it. The addressed man was finally out of his hideout, and now looking at the man standing right in front of his bed, staring down at him with his usual intimidating demeanor. Lazy brown eyes with sparkling flecks met complete dark onyx ones. They locked gazes and said nothing at all.

"But I don't wanna get out of the bed," Tsuna finally parted his dry lips and said. The air blew in and out of his lungs as he sighed at the cold weather. He realized his voice was a little raspy; maybe because he just woke up.

"Stop being such a child," Reborn took a step nearer to him. "Just get up already." Seeing the tint of red painted on his cheeks and nose was pretty cute, so Reborn's expression had softened a little as his annoyance slowly left him. Tsuna had of course took notice of that, and would definitely make use of that.

"Well you're the one at fault to happen to love this childish little brat," The brunet smiled and lay back down on his bed. "So, I don't care." He turned around and took hold of his comforter before closing his eyes once again.

"Fine," Reborn rolled his eyes.

Tsuna smirked smugly and thought he could continue his sleep now that no one is in the way. He let out a happy sigh, before starting to fall asleep once again. It was quiet, and maybe Reborn had left the room.

 _If only that was the case._

"Gyah!" Tsuna shrieked. Now half awake from the shock, he turned around as quickly as he could with a deep frown and a half glare. Reborn was there, looking right at him with a small smirk that matched his own. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him, suddenly at a lost of words. "Nngh..." The brunet was pretty dissatisfied though, having played by the damn sadist.

What happened was - the raven had taken off his leather gloves, revealing his hands to the cold air and went to the bed. Making sure his hands were cold enough, his hands slowly crept their ways closer to the brunet, until - he touched his neck with them. That's when Tsuna shrieked from the touch of a icy cold foreign object.

"It's cold!" Tsuna whined.

"That's the point." Reborn's lips curled up into a wider smirk.

Tsuna pouted before he tried to squirm away from the devilish tutor's clasp but the bed wasn't really big for two grown up males after all. Reborn, of course, found his way to the brunet's body once again.

He touches his neck again.

"Gahh-"

Waist andback.

"Wha-"

Belly.

"Noo-"

And last but not least, his chest.

"Stoppppp-"

Each touches were cold and sent a tingle down his spine. It felt like electricity just ran through every inch of his body. It was pretty exhausting.

Tsuna groaned and panted from all the struggle. With a blush painted across his cheeks and his body all violated in a way, he glared at Reborn and scowled. Reborn lifted one of his eyebrows up as he showed Tsuna a provoking smile, daring him to take revenge. "Can't you let me sleep in?!"

"Nope," Reborn said.

"It's all your fault that I'm wide awake now!" Tsuna turned around and looked up at the ceiling, "Why do you have to wake me up anyways?"

"You've slept longer than you needed, and I miss you." Reborn said. At this, Tsuna muttered something to himself but clearly was a little pleased at the answer. "Well then, shall we get out of the bed?" Reborn suggested.

"Don't want to," Tsuna sunk his face into the pillow and said with a muffled voice. "I don't want to give you the satisfaction."

Reborn let out a lighthearted chuckle - one that he doesn't show that often and only shows to Tsuna. "Well how about we stay on bed a little longer?" The raven loosened his tie and unbuttoned two of the buttons on his flag shirt.

"That sounds good." Tsuna agreed.

And soon, they ended up in each others' embrace, warm and comfy with occasional snuggles and cuddles, making them both forget about the coldness of winter, the exhaustion and...their workload.

 _Well, maybe it wasn't all that bad._

* * *

 **Review please? Thanks for reading ^^**

 **~Kazue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm finally back(somewhat). This is just something I wrote out of boredom in school, but I hope you'll enjoy! I'm surprised at the amount of favourites and follows I have gotten, so thank you to every single one of you who are still looking forward to the updates. It means a lot to me!**

* * *

Everyone could see that there was something between Vongola Decimo and the World's Number One Hitman. The smiles they directed to each other were always brighter and softer. The intimate touches that one would fail to catch if one didn't pay close attention. How often they spent time together, alone.

That has gotten obvious over the years. Even the insensitive Ryohei could sense it.

But yet, there was something that confused everyone who realized it.

They never announced it officially that they were together. Keeping it a secret wasn't something they both would do, especially within the family, and most definitely not after all the obvious interactions. In the end, no one had the nerve to bring it up either.

Their relationship was an unspoken one. And that was exactly what Tsuna and Reborn wanted.

In the mafia, one could lose their lives anytime, anywhere, without a single warning. There was in no way to be safe. No guarantee, even if you are the boss of the largest and most influential mafia family or the world's number one hitman feared by all.

They both understood that well.

Even as their relationship progressed beyond tutor and student, they never get together officially nor did they talked about it.

As long as they were never together, then what could possibly tear them apart?

Even without a status, they were happy just being close to each other and seeing them alive, breathing.

For now, they were satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

"I really love your flames," Tsuna had blurted that out when Reborn was in the middle of healing his wounds.

"What." Reborn looked up from Tsuna's bloodied chest and half glared at the brunet, clearly unhappy that the brunet was this badly injured when they were separated for few hours, and yet still blurting out nonsense.

He chuckled weakly, but the waves of pain that came along with it made him wince. Still maintaining a smile, he explained, "They are like…a hidden part of you that only I know of."

Reborn remained silent, prompting him to continue.

"You're always known as _the_ Reborn, the cruel, merciless and terrifying Reborn. Only a few really knew you. But you know, through your flames, I could feel the real you. That emotional side of yours." Tsuna's smile widened, and his eyes softened as they brimmed with warmth.

"…Don't I show that to you without the use of my flames?" Reborn inquired, honestly curious.

"Nope," Tsuna grinned. "Your flames convey something different. Even when you are always full of mystery, your flames are honest. It's as though you're showing the most vulnerable side of yours to me. They are so warm, so comforting. But there was always that small pain I sense from them too. Guilt, I assume. Your flames are just so unique. It's so… _you_."

"And I bet you never knew how you looked like when you healed me. It was the only time , even if slightly, you're flustered and anxious. It's not something the world's number one hitman, Reborn, Renato Sinclair would ever show to others, and rarely even for me. The pain really is nothing compared to that sight of you." Tsuna smiled as he felt his wounds fully vanished.

 _I guess that's how I fell even deeper in love with him. Underneath that cold demeanor, there's such a gentle part of him, solely for me._

"See, you're carrying such a soft aura right now." Tsuna laughed, reaching out his hand to tip the fedora on the raven's head up a little just to see his face clearer. His voice was like music to Reborn's ears. Well, slightly red ears.

"…You talk too much for an injured person, Dame-Tsuna." He pushed away Tsuna's hand, stood up and strode away with large steps, leaving an amused Tsuna, chuckling to himself as he savoured the lingering sun flames, secretly grateful for having its owner by his side.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pour me a cup of coffee, Reborn." Tsuna plopped down the couch, letting out a long, deep sigh and slowly unwound himself. It was yet another tiring day.

"It's three in the morning, Tsuna." The raven looked up from his own cup of coffee and said.

"You're drinking one yourself." He pointed out. But before Reborn could say anything, Tsuna added, "And I don't want to sleep today, I have to start working at 7 again anyway." Tsuna sighed.

The raven then passed him a cup of steaming hot coffee before settling down beside the brunet.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Tsuna's voice resonated across the room clearly in the dead of the night.

"Just got back from a mission." Reborn's arm found his way on Tsuna's shoulders, hugging him a little closer to himself.

"Oh, right." Tsuna hummed, feeling the exhaustion creep up to him as he felt more and more comfortable in the presence of the raven. After a long silence, he asked again, "Are you…free tomorrow then?"

"Tsuna, you're really tired, aren't you?" Reborn sighed, loosening his grip on Tsuna and glanced over at him.

"Why would you say so?" The brunet made sure he widened his eyes to show that he wasn't dozing off, straightening himself while he was at it.

"You usually can list out my schedule by heart, Tsuna."

"Oh." That was true. So that was two dumb questions in a row.

"Go to sleep."

"I said I didn't want to."

"You know I can see through your lie. There's plenty of time for you to sleep if you _do_ sleep."

"But,"

"I'll be the first one you see when you wake up tomorrow. Now, sleep."

Tsuna went blank for a little while before chuckling, "You knew me too well." The brunet had indeed refused sleep just because he wanted to spend some time with him. Despite feeling like he could sleep for three days straight.

"Obviously." Reborn's lips quirked up into a small smirk as he felt a warm weight leaning against his left shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**A quick update! It's an angsty one but it's something I found from my notebook so, enjoy! Thanks for all the favs and reviews, guys! And to the guest reviewer, no, I don't have an ao3 account.**

* * *

When Reborn found Tsuna with a terrible bullet wound, bleeding like a river as his blood stained his ripped clothes and the brunette himself could not stay conscious for any longer, he was afraid.

For the first time, he felt fear.

He was going to lose him.

The only person who managed to shed light in the darkness he could never escape from anymore.

And he was going to lose him.

Tsuna.

As much as he believed in his flames to heal, he knew that it was too late.

But it didn't stop him from trying.

Reborn pushed his bright sun flames into Tsuna's wound, and prayed.

Yes, a heartless monster that ended so many lives, prayed.

 _Please_. He couldn't bear to lose him.

But as time ticked by, he knew.

Just like how he knew he loved the brunette so much he was willing to trade the world just for him.

Just like how he knew the brunette needed him, and willingly stay by his side even if he was incapable for giving him the love he deserved.

Just like how he knew the brunette withstood carrying the title of a mafia boss for him even if it was the last thing he wanted.

Just like how he knew once again that it really was too late.

Reborn never stumbled across an unexpected situation. He was always prepared, so no, he won't let himself fail just because he wasn't able to handle spontaneous situations.

He finally took a look at the brunette, only to stop breathing altogether.

Even as he was nearing death, pale with ragged breaths and blood splattered all over, Tsuna was beautiful.

He smiled.

Reborn expected to hear a ' _I'm sorry_ '.

But the words that came out was unexpected.

Tsuna breathed his last after sputtering a muffled, watery, _'Thank you'_.

And that broke Reborn down.

If he was to say sorry, Reborn would understand.

If he was to say I love you, it was okay too.

But thank you.

 _Thank you._

 _No._

Reborn had too many things to thank Tsuna for.

He hadn't returned his gratitude.

He hadn't told his savior how much he had saved him.

But Tsuna thanked him.

So for the first time, Reborn disregarded what the whole world will think of him, and he cried.

Because he just lost what meant the world to him.


End file.
